Zero-Sum Game
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: An open beta game pushed out by the government to better connect families is a short & sweet premise. However, it is clear things don't add up from as quickly as there being no escape until this objective is met. Being stuck in the game for ages, Masato/Mamako had already settled thing; it's clear that's not what is going on. They wanted more, and it will be done. Forced-Incest
1. Okaasan

**_This whole MMMMMORPG was a lie by the government. _****_It was never about beating the game... There was no real end to the game! Everything the game did and had encouraged was none of that. It was never JUST_** **_getting close with your adult or child. _**_**Mom's Massively Maternal Multiplayer Making-up-with Offspring Role-Playing Game? It was all a sham, a dirty, disgusting sham that was designed with one sick twist in mind for those trapped in it.**_

**_And I fell for it._**

"Mom! Can you please for the love of god put some clothes on!" I yelled out at my mother lying on the floor, my angry roar echoing through the cavern. My mother was dripping in translucent goo from yet another slime boss the group had just beaten, and yet again, the boss melted off mom's clothes. Wise and Porta, staring in the background, facepalmed and blushed at the 25th time they had seen my mother naked and lewd. "I-I'm sorry Ma-kun… These m-monsters... They always seem to aim for me... A-And always have corrosive poisons!" She shivered, visibly cold and tingling from the fluid dripping all over her body. The strange goop conveniently covered her nipples and snatch, like always, and made it all the more bearable to see her naked. I reached out my hand to help lift her up, with the slime having safely been dealt with. Her soft hand connected with mine, and she slowly got up. I winced and blushed; despite the fact that she is indeed my mother and that I have seen her like this way more often than a son should, I still struggle to maintain sexual composure and have to turn my face.

"Ah! Masato!" Hearing my mom scream my name, I knew it was too late. I looked down to see my mother tripped upon a puddle of slime goo, and was falling while dragging me down. "Fucking seriously, Mamako!?" As we tumbled onto the floor, I knew what was to happen. The two of us fell with a hard thud, and I felt my face being suffocated. I couldn't tell if it was merely convenience being a bitch, or if the game was coded to always have this occur, but I feel face first between my mother's hefty breast once more. My hands clamored for something to grip on to for support, and it subconsciously gripped upon the D-cup mounds that nestled my face. My mom stifled a moan, and I could hear the other girls running over. I muffled to myself my irritability, trying hard not to get aroused over the situation. It was easy to not be sexually angered when you choose to just be angered.

_**It was here the first sign of the game's true evil came to my realization**_

"M-Masato, I-I'm too c-cold!" My mother's voice quivered as I begin to shake myself off of her. We were a couple centimeters apart, before I felt arms wrap around my back and pull me down. "Mom, what the- what are you-!" I had to gasp, as my agape mouth fell atop her left breast. My tongue landed directly upon her areola, and her body shook with a hard convulsion. "Son, oh why! I'm sorry son, I-I-I can't seem to let go!" Wise and Porta arrived, and covered their mouths. I tried to talk, but there quite literally was a mouthful of mom in my mouth. Accidentally biting, she yelled out in pained pleasure, and unintentionally pressed down on my back. Due to her overpowered stats, my bent knees immediately gave way and made my lower body land atop her's. A wince of discomfort came about, as I felt the fabric that composed my metal leggings dissolve and corrode off. "Wh-What?!" My eyes widened, and I realized suddenly then: the goo surrounding my Mom's crotch melted away my pants. Frantic to get off before something terrible was to occur, I tried wrestling out of her firm grip, which had seem to become locked and out of her control. "Masato, why are you moving so much? I-Is something wr- eeek!" My mother screamed as she felt the tip of my slowly lengthening cock rub against her opening, eager to inflict piercing damage. I bit down hard on my mother's tit, struggling to control my urges. I could tell it hurt my Mamako, but she couldn't have understood the pain of not entering her then and there. I still had morals...

"Porta, look away!" Wise shouted, covering the younger girl's eyes. "Masato, you idiot! Do something before I throw a killing spell on you!" I could hear the franticness in her voice, as well as the shakiness from her fear of me possibly doing the unthinkable. _Fuck, why did she have to be so damn strong! What kind of game is this! _I thought to myself, biting harder and hard. "Ma-kun, please stop! Stop!" My mom begged, squirming and shedding slight tears from both me applying heavy pressure on her left curves and my rod extending ever closer to being in her. With all my force, and all my willpower, I did one final push for freedom; I ignored the alarms the game was telling me and the voices droning in the background. Time felt like it stood still, and I bursted out in a frenzy.

With a loud pop, my mouth flew off my mom's swollen mammary, as well as flung off and skidded across the damp floor. My eyes were shut, having landed on my side and being in pain from having to break through the strength stat of Mamako. I can recall the huffing and puffing both my mother and I were doing, and her panting was awfully arousing. I can remember the erection that I had then; it knew its existence was wrong, but it was so eager to do its job. I slowly opened my eyes to see what the shadow over casted above me was; Wise's white knee-length boots, slim stockings, and her classic blue panties were above me. "Come on, let's get out of here..." Wise started preparing a spell, more precisely a return to town spell. As the animation casted, I glanced over ahead of me where I was before. There lied my mother, with Porta casting a similar spell to whisk her out of the dungeon. I saw the job my sinking of the teeth had done - Mom's bare breast was flushed red and swelling plump like how I recalled it when I was a kid nursing on it. The goo that covered that pussy I almost entered was now gone, and I could see the clear outline of the barren lips. A bit of me gave out, and I could feel there was some premature stains from seeing her like that. _With a beam of light, we were gone._

**_Weeks past after that event. We didn't talk about it, and we just continued on performing missions that were to try and bring us closer together. With each clear we got stronger, and there was a sense for the group that we could finally get out of the game. But no, I knew that wasn't happening. I knew for sure what I had seen as I frantically stopped myself from entering mom, what I didn't go for then... [COMPLETE FINAL MISSION]_**


	2. The Final Mission?

_**[COMPLETE FINAL MISSION]**_

My Mother had been showering me in a hotspring alongside my other female companions. It was not an unusual sight, but this... This time it was different. Having enhanced my stats and becoming no longer a mediocre character in comparison to my overpowered Mom, I had unlocked numerous passives in the MMO. One of which was one that made me snap: fog immunity. I stood pale-faced, mouth agape staring straight at my own Mother as she lathered my body with soap, her breast no longer covered with the rich steam in surrounding the area as to censor chests. I paid no heed to the fact the other girls were just as exposed as my Mother; her chest were vastly superior and arousing. Her chest was just as large as in the real world, and I couldn't believe how I never noticed it until this game. For months, I had been stuck with this annoying woman that keep showering me with obscene amounts of affection and embarrassing me to cute girls. Now, I see it in a new light; my Mother was showering me with lust and primal urges that one should never have for their own creator. But, this game broke me. This game designed to enhance the bond knew _exactly_ what it was doing... The malicious intent was way too powerful... I wasn't... Strong enough

Reaching out, I accepted the [QUEST] that floated infront of my happy Mother, and I cupped her right boob from clicking the [Y] option. "M-Masato, what are you-?" Mamako said startled for a moment, before a beam of light unfolded around us. I heard the gasps of my fellow adventurers for a brief second, before the light shining between Mamako and I blinded us, engulfing our vision and causing my Mom to scream aloud.

I flew across my room from my computer yelling, crashing into my bedpost and causing a loud thud. Landing on my side, I rubbed the back my head from the direct impact with the hard surface of the bedpost. Without time to fully gain back my sense, seconds after my return to the 'real world' Mamako flew out from my computer, her screaming as she landed face first atop the part of my jeans covering my cock. I groaned in pain, and held her shoulders from my jerking impact. Mom screamed for a while, despite the whole ordeal being over. Once she ceased and stopped being distressed, she wiggled her head from her own impact, and I grew immensely stiff from her nose nuzzling the tip. I could tell she felt it lengthen, as she tried backing her face to no avail, as it bloomed bigger and bigger.

_I realized then, what the developers wanted..._

_And sadly..._

**_I was going to give them just that_**

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said. For a split second, I saw Mamako turn her face to see what I was saying sorry to her for, only to be greeted by a firm tug of her hair by my left arm. "Ah! Stop! Stop! What are you doing Masato?!" I ignored her words, and began to pull away at my pants as she couldn't notice. "Masato, stop... I-It hurts." She whimpered and groaned as she began using her arms to try and pry my solid grasp upon her brownish locks. Once my sin was to be commenced, I uttered one final phrase of pity upon my dear Mother's soul. As there was no turning back.

"Forgive me... I must **COMPLETE MY FINAL MISSION**"

And with that, my Mother's face was shoved hard upon my elongated shaft. Her throat eased straight down the pole before reaching a hiccup stop, causing her to gag and cough around the cock. Mom's eyes were filled with awe, bewilderment, and most of all, terror. With a tight twisting of her hair, I adjusted Mamako's mouth to have it bury deeper, surrounding and engulfing the hormone fueled rocket more. Her face began to grow wet, her eyes watering and unable to comprehend what had happened in a matter of seconds. Her coughing grew as she began to reach the final inch of cock, reaching the very back of her throat. She winced, and I heard her whimper and try to say my name, 'Masato', with a blurred out, 'why'. Having descended Mom to my limit, I used my freed hand to also grab ahold of her beautiful tufts.

"Because, Mamako, I had to... You did this to yourself..."

Her hands grabbed my inner thighs for support as I began to briskly slam my entire cock upon her warm throat. Both of my hands now nestled themselves within her beautiful, brown tufts, and I pummeled the back of her skull with all strength vested by my carnal desires. I was overtaken with lust like an absolute savage, manhandling her and engorging her mouth with my incestuous meat. Her eyes were lulled back; Mamako fainted upwards of three different times from utter shock, only to be resuscitated by the heavy pummeling and sharp pains from her hairs being pulled. Saliva dribbled from her lips, her lips caked in her spit and my leaking pre-cum. Her gorgeous face was now vibrantly red and disturbed, lacking all the power she appeared to have in that virtual hell. The constant tortures of her filthy flirtatious acts were now being punished.

"You're going to take all of this Mom. For all the shit you put me through. For putting me through hell the past couple of months. For... For... **FUCK**!"

With a swift motion, my hips buckled and quivered. I could hear Mamako's gurgling and coughing become gargled from the waves of semen blossoming within moist cavern. Her face was bright red, becoming asphyxiated by her son's sperm... MY sperm... She weakly beat legs, muttering ghibberish with the faint sound of my name splashing about as her mouth frothed. Getting my fill from having filled Mom, I tossed her aside, having her hit the floor of my room with a thud. My breath was heavy, and paced radically. Mamako lied splayed out on the floor, mouth agape with my semen she was unable to gulp down. Her face looked softened and she gazed distantly, with an air of remorse and melancholy. I noticed then, that she was wearing the same garments before we were whisked away into that game. My room looked the same as it had been before that event, and everything was as it should be.

_But I knew something was wrong_

While staring at my mother, I noticed a peculiarity. Her body was almost completely limp, allowing me to survey her with little difficulty. Mamako glistened from beads of sweat... but it was to an abnormal and unrealistic level. The room's saturation was also _just_ off enough to be noticeable, and I began to wonder what was going on, when the bizarre truly occurred. After becoming skeptical of it all, an icon appeared, hovering over my poor Mother as a flickering, red text box. Within that box was a large 'X', as well as the words, "Quest Incomplete: Forfeiting will reset all progress" Suddenly, her panties began to have glowing outline through her clothing, and I soon pieced the puzzle together.

**I HAD YET TO COMPLETE MY FINAL MISSION**


	3. To turn in a Quest

_**The game was rigged from the start. This... This bonding experience... It was all a lie! All those months locked away in that game, having to experience growing hatred towards my own mother... The growing resentment I had that the government made me endure to satisfy their agenda... It's all so surreal looking back at how I managed to let myself become engulfed in their sick scheme. I was just another pawn in their piece. But, looking back at it all...**_

_**I have no regrets**_

Staring at the hovering red textbox, I slowly brought my hand towards it. My hand began to shake, drawing closer and closer to my mother's forbidden domain. I wouldn't had made immediate contact, but the tingling of being unprepared to complete my mission caused discomfort. With my last bit of willpower, I pushed on, and accepted the [QUEST]

"You won't be needing these anymore, Mamako." I said in a matter-of-fact tone as a I began to disrobe her of the shimmering panties.

As it slowly slid down her smooth hips, the clothe began to blink, fading out grey and flashing golden at a rhythmic pace. "Be a good woman and let your son finish his game. This is all another part of the virtual world, Mom." She muttered some soft words, her words trailing off as a mixture of my semen and her saliva sputtered out from her sticky lips. When the final armorpiece my Mom had equipped was off of her, it flash one more time, before turning into tiny pixels and digitally erased itself - confirming my suspicions. Beaming down at Mamako's exposed crotch, it glistened in a coating of a lustful aura, debuffing me with weakness and hunger. I looked away, feeling myself lose strength from it's power.

"M-Masato... Please..." My averted gaze went forward, fixating itself upon my Mother's turned head. She was paralyzed in fatigue, but moreso anticipation. "Please, don't do what you're about to do... This is so wrong... I-I'm sorry I brought you into this p-place." Mamako stuttered as the last of my cum caused her to choke. She gagged, and gasped after spitting out the spunk. "I... I had no idea they were serious about the _extreme_ bonding they had planned here. We were promised money if I...if I... Dragged you here. It was planned, and I apologize that I caused you to suffer. I shouldn't have been such a... tease... to my own baby." Masato panted, struggling for more words. No words were exchanged for a minute, time freezing still and the atmosphere turning dense.

"It's okay, Mom. I forgive you for what you did." My eyes darted away from her face back to the in-progress [QUEST]. "What you said has made me sure of what I needed to do." Mom's eyelids began to droop, becoming tired and losing focus. "Now," My aroused member had inched itself centimeters from her sweet, inviting opening. "It's on your forgive _me_."

**With a loud thud, I feel atop of her, causing her to gasp from shock as I delved straight into her**

I suckled on her swollen teets like I was her baby boy once more. My hands aggressively pulled and tugged at the jugs like they were stress balls, squeezing them until they turned pink {as I assumed so, since I was far too buried into her nipple to really confirm}. My heavy thrusts cause my bedroom floor to creak and whine, whilst my Mother had nothing but a endlessly surprised expression upon her face. Her eyes bulged, and her mouth agape as if she was about to yell. Her body was dripping in sweat, flaring up in temperature from the heat and pressure of my intense mating press. With each pullback of my cock, the suction around her walls caused her lower torso to slightly lift up with me, causing a thud with each pump. Light blue crystals began to generate around us two, as I began to feel myself 'levelling up'.

My exp gain by breeding my Mother was more than I had ever accomplished in that disgraceful group. With each deep kiss to my Mother's lips, I attained level after level. My mother's tongue wrestled mine, but I pinned it to the bottom whilst I invaded it. Mamako's body was perfect; perfect to be farmed and to drain my swelling desire away. Cum dribbled from her as I released a short testfire. She was flushed bright red, blushing hard as I continued to kiss her as she squirmed and writhed. Within minutes of farming her milky tits for experience did I realized I was really literally sucking away at the extraordinary power my Mother had throughout the game. My Mother regained next to zero stamina throughout the ordeal: I had given her zero chances to resist or struggle her way through it. My balls increasingly became heavy, aching for the contents to be officially unloaded. With a pop, I finally stopped using my mouth to terrorize her luscious curves.

"I've stopped levelling, Mom. How does it feel to have the stats of a wimpy shota?"

Her face turned unrecognizable. Mamako's trademark cuteness was blanketed over with a bright-red, sexified look of embarrassment and overstimulation. She no longer was a Mother to me; I lost that recognition of her status after blowing my load down her mouthpipe. All I saw now was a destroyed hu-cow that had yet to receive her breeding dosages. "No words, Mom? Good, because I'm ready to turn in my quest!" Planting my lips tightly on her neck, I snuggled her tightly in a death-grip to complete the final mating press of this bastard's game. Shutting my eyes tightly, and my shaft at the brink of eruption, a flash of white clouded my vision.

**Now teleporting to C-02: Prepare to STANDBY**


End file.
